


天谴一对

by fourtable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtable/pseuds/fourtable
Summary: Gangster and Muggles au麻瓜黑帮au
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 1





	天谴一对

“编号F5104PP，身高5.6FT，罪名谋杀。”  
2000年7月31日，阿兹卡班的审问科里，潘西帕金森手举罪名档案拍下这张照片后，露出了一个月以来的首次笑容。她被指引走向会见厅，那里等待她的是皇家律师加里斯先生和她的搭档德拉科马尔福，他们有一场恶仗要打，但在她“辉煌”的职业生涯中，这场疑点重重的控告不足挂齿，他们相信她可以渡过难关。  
根据阿兹卡班司法部日程，一审将于一周后开庭。

肯西顿里的另类青年  
  
潘西帕金森，臭名昭著的地下组织头目，以娇美脸庞和狠毒心肠的地狱式组合，与搭档德拉科马尔福合称为20世纪末最年轻的杰出黑帮偶像。  
自骇人听闻的28恶魔事件以来，她以嫌疑人身份进入大众视线，成为全国媒体焦点明星。而在这之前，她的名声早已在全英国的黑帮组织中传开。这位仅20岁出头的女性，在民间创造出了许多为人津津乐道的传说。早期的传言里，潘西帕金森并非其真名，诚然，一朵不雅的花加一种癫痫病组成的名字，确实颇具后天戏剧成分。但在所有八卦中最为媒体大肆宣扬的就是她和德拉科马尔福的搭档关系。  
马尔福出身高贵，家族古老。其祖辈最早曾协助威廉一世征服诺曼，后被授予贵族爵位并获得威尔特郡的封地，众所周知与伊丽莎白女王曾有一段绯闻的马尔福正是其祖上。德拉科马尔福的父亲卢修斯马尔福为前政府要员，母亲则来自爵位世袭的布莱克家族。自祖父阿布拉克萨斯马尔福一代，马尔福家族离开了威尔特郡的宅院，举家迁至伦敦肯西顿区。  
帕金森一家从商，洲际贸易是他们财富的主要来源，有足够资料表明，这些金钱沾有令人毛骨悚然的血腥味。帕金森夫妇于潘西十岁时离婚，同年她随母亲从巴黎埃菲尔搬至伦敦肯西顿区。  
流传最广的一种说法是在撒切尔理念横行的1990年，一切乱得一塌糊涂，像肯西顿这样的街区也仅一座秋千可供玩耍。一个燥热的午后，十岁的德拉科马尔福将一个正在秋千上荡漾的女孩推下座位，很快被其三个兄长围了上来，但他们没料到来自马尔福的猛烈回击，等马尔福目送走落荒而逃的敌人之后，秋千上又坐了另一个黑发妹妹头女孩。这次，飞扬跋扈的德拉科马尔福打了个平手。  
德拉科马尔福和潘西帕金森从此开始了罪恶的友谊，从搭档到同伙，再到共犯，十年来的牢固关系成为一段谈资。  
比起迷茫的90年代同龄青少年，学生时代的潘西帕金森被老师们称为野心勃勃，或许他们指的是勤奋刻苦，又或者是在某些方面表现出过于成熟的欲望，我们不得而知，我们唯一知道的是，她曾多次在公共场所表示，14岁时对《低俗小说》里同样发型的乌玛瑟曼的崇拜，使她开始认识到的命运对她的预示。  
在校方记录中同样雄心毕露之人，是德拉科马尔福。1998级的毕业册上记录着两位曾于五年级担任级长，两年后以压倒性的民主选票双双成功竞选为学生会主席（我们有理由相信这场投票并不那么“民主”）。  
而另一本则记录下长达七年的违反校规薄里，他们也拔得头筹，只是所有的惩罚皆因共犯性质而或从轻发落——这一校规于他们毕业后一年被删除。  
毕业后的德拉科.马尔福和潘西.帕金森很快在社会上名声大噪，同行送其“鸳鸯共犯”的称号。1998年，他们还曾受邀出席《两杆小烟枪》的首映礼。

天衣无缝的协作关系

在我们常见的黑帮故事里，那些枭雄多数远离学堂，早早选择了职业道路，从无名小卒至领袖头目，摸爬滚打二十年攀上高峰，朝不保夕的日子过足三四十年后，最担心的事情终会发生：首级被下属或仇人取下，在地下酒吧四处巡回展览。  
他们阴险混乱邪恶，天生就是当恶棍的料。  
年轻的马尔福和帕金森则截然不同，他们不在假牙里藏海洛因，在可能名震四方的危险时刻会寻找替身（符合他们年龄段的并不多，但所幸他们每次都能找到）。  
潘西帕金森哪怕飞往北欧也会带上沙滩帽，只会咯咯傻笑的花瓶是她最想示人的形象。德拉科马尔福则保持着标准的贵族后代作风，走路时身体摇摆脑袋端正，似乎担心头上别人都看不见的爵士假发随时会掉落。  
这两位年轻人最大的优势在于其紧密可百分百信任的同伙关系。他们两是在同一个实验皿里培养出的细菌。简单点说，始于童年的一拍即合，不仅增加了他们的睡眠时间（相传南美先锋者莫雷尔三十年未曾闭眼睡过一次觉），更是资源的双倍利用。  
他们在毕业后就找到了自己的方向，那些白天看电视，不分场合抽大麻的少年不是他们的服务对象，而那些地痞混混的市场份额早被前辈们分刮干净。马尔福和帕金森轻而易举的锁定了他们的目标人群，甚至可以说是对方求之不得：殿堂里的君子需要和阴沟里的无赖划分界限，这些人即使下了地狱，也要向第八层靠拢（注释1）。绅士应该只和绅士交朋友，上流人士更该联合起来挽留金色的余辉。德拉科马尔福颇具牺牲精神，英俊的脸庞下是颗真诚的心，沉甸甸的金块让他对这份事业产生同样沉甸甸的热爱。  
马尔福的处事能力和帕金森的商业头脑，凭借祖上留在血液里的天才基因，他们的事业蒸蒸日上，流传在高端阶层的产业链应运而生。当然，这对搭档有自己的不二法则：马尔福立下规定，绝不将客户姓名写在纸上；而帕金森负责资金的透明，秉承永远的现金至上。  
在潘西帕金森眼里，德拉科马尔福是完美无缺的搭档，这一信念正如他们的关系那样牢不可破，十二年无法生腻的关系必有其甜蜜的诀窍。  
一年前，潘西帕金森在给好友的信中这样写道：“昨天我们从剧院出来，在海德公园遇到了一个仇人带着他的三个帮手，我猜他们蹲了我们不短的一段时间，但很快德拉科就教了他们什么叫自讨苦吃，他们走后我问他疼吗？他回答一点也不。可是在当晚的晚宴上，他却要求我给他剥虾，理由是他手疼。”  
写这封信的时候，正好是他们事业上升期，逐渐稳定的客户源对应着模式化的流程，人们的描述都大同小异：不是在书店就是在咖啡店，那里无需安检，也不会引人注意，你就像一个家长带着自己的孩子，金发男孩事无巨细地询问你的要求，无论是多么罪恶或难以启齿，他都会像在一位德高望重的教授课堂上那样频频点头（但绝不重复你的内容），在片刻沉默后，他许诺你时间，你欣然答应，这时坐在你们背后带大耳环的短发女孩（她曾在进门时引起过你的短暂注意），会站到你面前，隐晦地比划几个数字，并说：“希望您没忘，只要现金。”这时你已明白了情况，怒火让你用责备的眼神看向马尔福，而后者只会耸耸肩用表情向你示意：听她的。  
通常比规定时间还要提前一周，你会得到任何你想要的结果，出色又带着恶趣美感，像学生时代优异生的论文那样。你不禁想，如果他们和你同龄，在学生会主席的竞选上，你一定会把票投给他们。

二十八恶魔的血债血偿

2000年5月2日，二十八恶魔案轰动全国，两个月后仍然是全国人茶余饭后的话题。  
臭名昭著的26个黑帮组织都受到了一场隐秘宴会的邀请，伦敦作为宴会主场，东道主正是德拉科马尔福和潘西帕金森。  
邀请函上写着两位年轻人对前辈同行的尊敬，在极尽动容谦卑的笔触下，隐晦地提出对新世界秩序振奋人心的畅想，最终翻译成三种语言被寄去26个地址。  
宴会地点直到约定时间的前一个小时才由转盘决定，七座金碧辉煌的酒楼作为候选地点，最终只有萨维尼酒楼在伦巴舞曲《花生小贩》的伴奏下载入史册，这里的海鲜都从冰岛南部空运而来。  
还在保释中的埃弗里家族由儿子代为出席，相传他多年信不过父亲的老部下；伯斯德家族的米里森块头很大，据说连她的猫咪都心狠手辣；欧洲最大的走私商博克先生眼眶深陷，印证了干古玩的都驼背；阿米库斯卡罗自从在牛津街丢了小拇指后便发誓再不来伦敦一步，所以只有妹妹阿莱克托卡罗到场；莫芬冈特走路耀武扬威，他常年养蛇，最爱被他钉死挂在宅门前的那条；小克劳德神采奕奕，直到他的死敌莱斯特兰奇坐了下来。  
宴会终于开始，东道主潘西帕金森首先致歉：回到威尔特郡的卢修斯马尔福突然病危告急，孝子德拉科马尔福抽不开身，只得缺席。  
她很善于演讲，谁也无法质疑属于恶棍的那种激情澎湃，有点惹人反感，同时又让人好奇她接下来会说什么，她的表情很快让大家相信，千禧年意义非凡，财富会源源不断地涌来冲刷走罪恶，一时惺惺相惜的情感在席间流淌。  
后来，她坐到了麦克米兰旁边，这位雅贼的仓库几乎收留过所有失窃的名画，德拉科马尔福和他来往最多，她听他侃侃而谈，以至于忘了眼前的食物，他谈起自己引以为傲的行规：什么都偷，除了行动画派。  
再后来，有人高喊道：“麦克米兰，你把《最后的晚宴》拿来瞧瞧如何？”  
麦克米兰答应了，也许是因为他喝了太多酒，但冥冥之中，命运已帮他兑现了承诺，另一幅《最后的晚宴》很快将送到他们面前。  
以过敏之由拒绝了一杯敬酒后，一种无以名状的心情包裹着潘西帕金森，或许神情激动的演讲之后反倒容易将自己置之度外，又或许坐在恶棍之中她意外地失去了归属感。总之，警局发现当晚潘西帕金森给德拉科马尔福打了两个电话，一个仅40秒，另一个则25秒，半小时后他又回了一个电话。  
一周后，13个恶魔的讣告登报，另有8名混入席间的替死鬼（他们的头目终究信不过帕金森，事实说明他们是对的），剩下5人重病卧床。  
警方带走了唯一安然无恙的潘西帕金森。罗齐尔家族和塞尔温家族血性方刚的复仇者扑了个空，特弗拉斯重病一个月后死在了曼彻斯特，据说弥留之际还在称赞金红鱼的鲜嫩。  
德拉科马尔福在一周后从威尔特郡回到伦敦，第一个见的人就是皇家律师加里德。

“寻欢作恶者无罪”

黑帮之间的肮脏口角应该在天桥阴影下，此刻被搬到了摆放公正天枰的法庭。高悬的白色天花板，刷着棕色油漆的门廊，衣装革履的人们纷拥而至，不是为了见证正义的到来，而是为了一睹这场判决的主角，无论结果如何，对他们而言都是罪有应得。  
以不着调闻名的《畅畅反调》曾统计过，平均每个恶棍走上法庭的职业年限是两年八个月，潘西帕金森给这一结论提供了一个有力佐证。  
开庭的这天媒体蜂拥而至，26位受害者最亲密的家属没有一位愿意出席，即使他们都希望凶手受到惩戒，但他们仍将与警方合作视为背叛。  
26人遇害得并不蹊跷，食物中毒的手法确实更像是小恩小怨的结果，传达着凶手对死者的卑鄙和蔑视。因此也成为本案的最大疑点：嫌疑人显然过于明目张胆，缺乏犯罪的艺术细胞。  
看台上几乎所有人都伸长了脖子，德拉科马尔福早已就坐，他身着正装，年轻英俊，刚刚躲过门口追问的记者，此刻他像是处世未深的孩子参加毕业典礼，直到法槌响起的第一声。  
潘西帕金森被带了上来，她确实配得上媒体所称赞的美貌。她没有化妆，看起来平易近人，脸上带着受过折磨之后的坚韧表情（事实上，她几乎享尽了一切丰厚待遇）。她望向德拉科马尔福，几乎是只看向了他一个人，她的神情像靠在海绵枕头上那样全身心的放松，于是他冲她轻轻点了点头，露出了亲昵的微笑。  
现在，一切开始了。  
如果说辩方律师加里德的职责是将其保护人塑造成一个绝非善类但信誉极佳的女人，谁也不会比他完成的更好。仅仅通过一些与案件无关的问答，潘西帕金森的形象成了一位自律的精英，志气昂扬但绝不野心泛滥。她用谦虚的语言表达出对这一罪行的轻视，她对死者表示同情和遗憾，仅仅因为他们没有更精彩的死法。  
陪审团动摇了，犯罪动机不明显，除了猜测没有更多的证据将她戴上手铐。但这一切都无从解释为什么仅有她一人幸免于难。  
直到检察官在交叉证词时问出了他先前不知道答案的问题（或许他以为他知道），事情开始偏离人们的预设。  
宴会地点由其他同样在伦敦的五位受邀人提供，潘西.帕金森绝不参与其中，和所有人一样，她也仅在宴会的前一个小时才得知赴会地点。她在萨维尼酒楼拒绝进食的答案显而易见——她已有身孕。  
德拉科马尔福宣过誓后说出了未曾公开的事实。潘西在宴会上撒了谎，其父卢修斯马尔福并未抱恙，离开伦敦前往威尔特郡是一个意料之中的意外：于父母告知即将与潘西帕金森步入婚姻的喜讯。  
坐席上有人交头接耳，短短一分钟的哄闹后，真相大白，在法官敲响法槌要求大家安静下来之前，所有人已明白了怎么回事：恶棍也有清白的时候，凶手另有他人。  
记者们再度兴奋起来，媒体们将为此而争论不休，十点档的电视节目将会连续一周播出这条消息：帕金森和马尔福再次搭档，以26：2赢下了这场恶棍之间的判决。他们赢得的不仅是一场官司，还有在对手被了结性命后空出的疆域。  
法院外人声鼎沸，人们将大门包围得水泄不通。等待着这场戏剧的主角现身，他们的每句话都有可能成为第二天的头版宣言。  
然而通过法院后门，穿过草坪里的小径，一辆萨博在黑暗的小巷里发动，男孩松开勒得发紧的扣子，女孩在后座补上口红，一个小时后，他们将踏上前往威尔特郡的列车，马尔福庄园正在等待新主人的到来。

注释1：但丁的《神曲》中，教皇就在地狱的第八层


End file.
